Skiing is more and more popular with people, but natural ski fields cannot timely and effectively meet use requirements of skiers due to limitations of temperature and season and of high maintenance cost. Therefore, artificial ski fields emerge at the right moment.
Chinese Utility Model Patent CN 202191672U has disclosed a combination unit for dry skiing slideway comprising: a mounting plate having a plurality of mounting members; and a plurality of comb-shaped components each having a base fitted with the mounting member on the mounting plate and a plurality of elastic support sheets in a high-low way alternately arranged on the base, and an arc contact surface in contact with a snowboard is arranged at a top of each elastic support sheet.
In the aforementioned patent, although a fitting of a support member and a base plate can be realized by a fitting of the base and the mounting member, only by a simple concave-convex fitting, it is very likely to result in a slippage of the support member from the base plate due to a large stress, which is dangerous for skiers.
In addition, prior artificial fields are generally integrated ski mats. Such a ski mat is fast in installation, but it is very difficult to maintain and disadvantageous for replacements of easy-to-damage components. Furthermore, prior spliced ski mats are generally spliced by changing structures of baseplates. Chinese Invention Patent CN 1160595A has disclosed a ski slope special for artificial skiing and a production method thereof. In the invention patent, a disclosed slope comprises gaskets which are arranged longitudinally and transversely and connected to each other. Each gasket has a plurality of protrusions on its rear side, and at least one connecting member has a side wall in concave-convex occlusion with an outer periphery of the protrusion.
In this invention, although baseplates can be spliced, structural changes in different forms need to be made to adjacent baseplates, so that the production is tedious. Moreover, the baseplates must be used in pairs, resulting in great limitation.